Poción & pasión
by Koneniiu
Summary: Hermione y Harry se encuentran en el ministerio, en búsqueda de una poción que regrese a la normalidad el cabello de nuestra protagonista pero se topan con cosas que desencadenaran eventos nunca antes pensados por aquellos... ATENCIÓN: Lemon, tiene alto contenido sexual.


**Poción & pasión (lemon) **

−Podríamos terminarlo mañana ¿no? Dijo Harry, el cual se encontraba hastiado de mirar tantas cajas y tratos viejos en aquella estancia, estaban por volverlo loco. No estaba físicamente cansado, aunque mentalmente su cabeza no daba para más.

−No pienso dejarlo así ni una semana más… Y lo sabes, realmente no debimos distraernos con _aquello._ Dijo la chica que se encontraba a su lado rebuscando entre un montón de cajas.

−Además, prometiste ayudarme a encontrar eso ¡en parte es culpa tuya! Sé que debe de estar por aquí Harry… El señor Weasley dijo que habían dejado un poco… La chica de cabello castaño corto hasta algo más de arriba de los hombros tenía una expresión ceñuda y de desespero.

−Hermione, no fue mi culpa enteramente de que tu cabello quedara reducido a cenizas, además ¡ese corte te queda muy bien! ¿Porque no dejarlo de esa forma? ¿Realmente te gustaba el largo que tenías? Y… ¿porque Ron no nos está ayudando?

−Ni hablar, no tengo nada que hablar con él. Ni quiero verlo por ahora, sino nos hubiera dicho eso… Quizás podríamos haber realizado bien esa misión y aun conservaría el cabello, por poco y logramos salir con vida…

−jummmm. Susurro Harry quien nuevamente volvió a reanudar sus labores de búsqueda. Y en poco tiempo volvía a abrir la boca.

−¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama o como se ve? Solo usa el encantamiento convocador.

-¿No crees que si supiera como rayos se llama lo hubiese hecho ya? El Señor Weasley no lo recuerda, solo me dijo que era un recipiente pequeño de color purpura… Dice que apenas lo vea lo reconoceré, pero entre tanto cachivache aquí…

−Es un armario para guardar lo que ha decomisado la **oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles ¿qué más esperabas?**

−¿Armario? Yo diría que es un almacén.

Hermione miro con decepción aquella estancia abarrotada de cosas, había de todo un poco, sillas, despertadores rotos, y lo que parecía un teléfono antiguo gigante en un rincón. Estaba disgustaba con su nuevo corte de cabello, que había sido provocado por una maldición, pensaba que al menos había sido eso y no su cuello aun así no se acostumbraba a usar con tanta regularidad la posición alisadora, para mantener su cabello controlado o de otra forma su frondosa melena tendría un aspecto bastante desorganizado y fuera de onda.

−Me rindo. Esbozo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo de rodillas, estaba cansada de buscar y en sus ojos casi brotaban lágrimas de pura desesperación.

Harry se acercó a ella sigiloso portando en sus manos un pequeño frasco de color purpura oscuro.

-Mira, debe ser este Hermione. No puedo crees que te hayas dado por vencida tan rápido. Dijo Harry.

−Claro, porque cuatro horas no son suficientes. Comento Hermione con una gran sonrisa irónica, dirigió a Harry un "gracias" casi inaudible y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un sorbo del contenido de la botella. Un fuego acelerado bajo por su garganta, tenía un sabor más bien dulzón, muy delicioso, como el mejor de los vinos, aunque tenía un gran aroma a café que hasta Harry pudo percibir.

Hermione se levantó de repente, se tocó las puntas del cabello y espero que este brotara rápidamente como había dicho el señor Weasley, de 30 a 50 centímetros en 10 segundos, debía ser infalible ya que se trataba de una poción bastante poderosa para hacer crecer el cabello.

Pasaron 20 segundos, nada. Esperaron un minuto pero nada sucedió.

−Y bien Hermi…. ¿Sientes algo? Pregunto Harry a la expectativa.

−Nada realmente… Dijo Hermione con decepción, todo para nada…. No puedo creer que…

Se detuvo a media oracion, Hermione tuvo que ponerse de rodillas de nuevo porque sintió una extraña sensación que recorría desde la punta de sus pies a su cabeza, se sentía mareada, lejana y extrañamente auforica.

−Harry… dijo con un hilo de voz….

−Harry… volvió a expresar…

−Harry, me quema el cuerpo, me quema, me siento extraña, que rayos es que lo que me tome.

Asustado por la reacción de su amiga y por lo que dijo, su primer impulso fue tomar el pequeño recipiente, había una minúscula nota en el respaldo que decía en casi indescifrable letra y que con mucha dificultad Harry logro leer:

"poción _Sensuale_ , una variante del viagra que usan los muggles, produce un irrevocable placer en quien lo tome, efecto secundario en algunos muggles; piel azul durante días sino es tratado a tiempo. Además…"

Harry no pudo continuar leyendo aquello, ante si yacía una Hermione quitándose rápidamente la ropa que no pudo dejar de mirarla bastante sorprendido.

−¡Harry! No puedo evitarlo, no sé qué le pasa a mi cuerpo, solo sé que quiero y deseo mucho… No pudo continuar hablando, solo quedo en el suelo sentada con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y solo en ropa interior, haciendo un intento por no seguir desvistiéndose.

−Hermione… Eso es malo, creo que has tomado algo que no debias… ehh... No supo que más decir, intentaba no mirar el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por ella, no sabía qué hacer.

−Según la etiqueta –Continúo Harry −Es… Un viagra súper mejorado, supongo. Ehhh… Iré por ayuda.

\- ¡Harry, no! Qué vergüenza, no podría aguantarlo, Harry, por favor ¡no digas nada de esto a nadie! Estaré bien…

Repentinamente Hermione se puso en pie y corrió donde se encontraba su amigo y le abrazo fuertemente. Muy cerca de su cuello Hermione continuo: -Harry, perdóname, Harry…

Comenzó por lamer y besar muy suavemente a Harry por el cuello, y su mano fue desprendiéndose de el para bajar desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna, donde empezaba a notarse un bulto en los pantalones de Harry que Hermione acariciaba de arriba abajo con la palma de su mano.

Harry no se movió, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, y estaba paralizado por aquella repentina acción de Hermione, no podría creer que algo así estuviera pasando, pero era incapaz de moverse o hacer algo, no pensaba con claridad.

−Hermione… No podemos, Ron… Ginny… - Harry dijo con voz entrecortada. Soltó un pequeño gemido al comprobar que se encontraba erecto a causa de las caricias de su amiga.

−Perdóname Harry, no puedo… No… Detenerme, Harry, no le digas a nadie, por favor… Es tan vergonzoso. Dijo Hermione en medio de pequeños gemidos.

Hermione volvió a besar su cuello, sentía que su cuerpo le quemaba, ardía en un placer descomunal como nunca antes lo había sentido, no le importaba con quien, solo quería saciar la necesidad de que tenía en esos momentos, aunque estaba consciente de sus actos, no era capaz de controlar ese sentimiento en aumento que le brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Harry cerro los ojos, tomo a Hermione por los hombros y con un movimiento brusco la sentó en una de las sillas que allí se encontraba, se separó de ella y puso sus manos en la cabeza y dio varias vueltas en la habitación, no podía hallarse en esa situación, sabía que su amiga lo odiaría si llegaba a pedir ayuda alguien, el chísteme no tardaría en esparcirse por aquel lugar por muy prudentes que intentaran ser… No pasó un minuto antes de que volviera a mirar a su amiga y con un semblante serio y decidió que él no podía ni creerse le dijo:

−Tócate.

Hermione no se expresó desconcertada aunque por dentro fue así como se sintió, sin embargo como si hubiera sido una orden, abrió sus piernas de lado a lado en aquella silla y bajo su mano hasta posarse sobre su entrepierna, con su dedo índice y medio empezó a tocarse sobre su vagina, tenía unas bragas de color azul claro, nada eróticas en sí, pero su movimiento y la pequeña sombra que se formó en esta puso a Harry de tal manera que le entraron ganas de lamer esa humedad.

−No se lo diremos a nadie Hermi… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Dijo Harry mientras se plantaba cerca de ella, sin quitarle la mirada.

−Así es, no se lo diremos a nadie Harry, lo siento… Dijo Hermione sin dejar de tocarse, ahora con un poco más de rapidez. La humedad de sus bragas se hizo más grande y notoria.

−Ahora con la otra mano, tócate las tetas.

Sin pensar Hermione obedeció a esa orden. Tocándose los pechos sobre su brasier a juego con sus bragas con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía moviendo sus dedos, ahora solo usaba su dedo medio aunque implementaba más fuerza en su roce.

La estancia se había llenado de un aroma de deseo, Harry observada con detenimiento a su amiga, semejante espectáculo jamás se lo imagino ni es sueños, pero ahora que lo presenciaba le agradaba, era extraño, abrumador pero a la vez muy erótico para él. No podría dejar de sentir un pequeño remordimiento, pero fue desplazado rápidamente por el deseo de abalanzarse sobre Hermione y hacerle gemir de placer. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre muy libidinoso.

Un paso más a ella, y casi sobre su rostro bajo el cierre de sus pantalones, con una serie de movimientos extrajo de ellos un miembro bastante robusto y erecto, lo tocaba de arriba hacia abajo con la punta de sus dedos, era un ligero toqueteo al principio, que a continuación se volvería más intenso, lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a masturbarse sobre el rostro de Hermione.

Harry no se detenía a pensar, solo a sentir, estaba extremadamente excitado con todo aquello y que Hermione lo observara con tanto deseo no hizo más que aumentar las ganas de este.

−Chúpalo. Dijo Harry a su amiga, quien pensó unos segundos ante aquella proposición. Pero lentamente dejo de tocarse para posar sus manos sobre el miembro de Harry, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, de arriba abajo. Harry la tomo por el cabello e hizo que se metiera el pene en su boca, la chica hizo arcadas pero continuo con la felación rápida, Harry estaba extasiado, tenía una boca deliciosa Hermione, su lengua iba de un lado a otro estimulándolo más y más.

−Woooo… Hermi… Que boca tan deliciosa, lámelo más, así… así… métetelo hasta la garganta…

Harry era ligeramente consiente de lo que le decía a su amiga, pero estaba tan excitado que no media sus palabras y tampoco quería. Deseaba disfrutar ese momento y quería expresar todo aquello a su amiga, pues tenía pensado hacerla gozar a lo grande también.

Hermione mientras tanto seguía lamiendo y relamiendo el miembro de Harry, tenía un tamaño promedio, pero era considerablemente más grueso que uno normal, le producía arcadas, pero estaba dichosa de tener el gozo de degustar aquella exquisitez.

Harry estaba a punto de llegar, estaba tan excitado pero no podría dejarlo hasta allí, así que se separó despacio de Hermione y la tomo por el hombro levantándola se la silla, luego le toco ambos hombros con suavidad y fue bajando sus manos hasta su espalda, logrando sin dificultad desabrochar el sostén, quedaron expuestos dos pequeños pechos muy tersos y blancos, eran hermosos a la vista y suaves al tacto. Hermione soltó un gemido por el toque de Harry, y este tomo entre sus dedos y apretó uno de sus pezones, bastante duros, eran pequeños y de color rosado como la boca de Hermione.

Luego de examinar los pechos de Hermione, sus manos bajaron por su vientre y por sus nalgas, hizo masajes circulares en esa zona sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos, las miradas de ambos estaban perdidas y exhumaban deseo.

-Ponte en cuatro, rápido. Nuevamente en ese tono de orden que a Hermione la hacía estremecer.

-Harry… yo… yo… Hermione intento oponer resistencia, pero cedió a la mirada de Harry y le dio la espalda, se arrodillo sobre el piso frio y luego bajo sus palmas, se arqueo dejando al descubierto un Angulo hermoso y bastante diferente al que Harry acostumbraba a ver de ella. Hermione tenía unas nalgas firmes y tersas, su no tan extenso trabajo como aurora la hacía mantenerse en muy buena forma al igual que a Harry, quien nunca imagino a Hermione así, de esa forma… la veía tan sensual, tan distinta, tan sexual. La quería muchísimo, era una gran amiga y no sentía ningún sentimiento romántico por ella pero en esos momentos sentía tan atracción que no podía contenerse a tocarla. Rasgo su pequeña braguita como un bárbaro y procurando no hacerle daño a su amiga quien no objeto por el hecho, por el contrario le excito mucho que de ese modo la desprendieran de lo único que le impedía mostrar su desnudez al completo. Harry la observo detalladamente, sus caderas, sus muslos, esa forma de corazón que se formaba en sus nalgas, todo era una obra de arte para él, esea humedad que rebosaba en su amiga… Sin pensarlo un poco más poso su boca sobre la entrepierna de su amiga, le lamia su hinchado clítoris y metía su lengua por su vagina, era como sorber miel.

− Eres deliciosa Hermione. Se interrumpió por un momento Harry y nuevamente empezó a relamer aquella fuente de delicioso néctar.

− ¡Si! Harry, lame profundo, lame más. Decía Hermione loca de deseo, gemía con mucha fuerza tanto que Harry temía que en algún momento los descubrieran aunque sabía que nadie iba a ese lugar muy seguido.

El cuerpo de Hermione le decía bastante claro cuanto lo estaba disfrutando porque este se estremecía y se erizaba con cada lamida, fue subiendo un poco más hasta lamer su pequeño ano, tenía un color rojizo y se contraía cada vez que su lengua pasaba por allí.

− Harry… no… está sucio… Harry… Decía Hermione, sin embargo aquel acto de Harry la estremeció de tal manera que se mojó aún más, cosa que creía era imposible.

− De que hablas mujer, si sabe delicioso… Todo en ti sabe delicioso. Dijo Harry casi entre dientes ante lo dicho por ella.

Después de un rato largo atendiendo esa zona, Harry no aguanta mas las ganas de penetrar a su amiga, así que la tomo de las caderas y se acercó a su intimidad, metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de Hermione y ella gimió más fuerte que antes, dos dedos, tres dedos, y los movía con rapidez, sacando y metiendo, estaba disfrutando de aquello. Harry tomo su pene entre sus manos e inserto solo la punta de este en el trasero de Hermione sin dejar de masturbarla. Ella chillo entre dolor y placer, quiso pedirle que lo sacara de allí, pero al momento de pensarlo sintió un gran goce y desistió de la idea de inmediato. Primero lo hizo con mucha calma hasta que ella se fuera acostumbrando a su miembro, luego con más rudeza, su agujero era muy apretado y caliente, eso lo excitaba demasiado y hacia que le diera aun con más fuerza.

-¡Harry! Me vengo, me vengo… ¡Dame más!

\- Yo también estoy apunto, oh Hermi… ¡estás tan estrecha! Se siente deliciosamente bien. Harry estaba a punto de correrse… La Penetro con más rapidez y sintió como llenaba a su amiga. Hermione soltó un gemido profundo y también se corrió pocos segundos después de que Harry la llenase con su semen.

Después de esto, ambos se tendieron un momento sobre el frio piso de aquella estancia, Hermione totalmente desnuda y Harry aun vestido. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y profundas. No hablaron sino hasta transcurridos unos minutos cuando pudieron recobrar el aliento. Fue Hermione quien primero se levantó y se puso sus pantalones sin sus bragas, tomo su brasier y su blusa, y se dispuso a vestirse. Harry no se levantó, estaba exhorto mirando hacia el techo, con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Este ya había metido su miembro en sus pantalones.

Hermione ya vestida, se acostó nuevamente donde estaba Harry, se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso dulce en ella, se levantó nuevamente y le dijo:

−Gracias Harry, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti… Apenas dijo estas palabras saco su varita y a punto a su amigo, quien aun con una expresión de satisfacción se disponía a hablar. Antes de esto Hermione se incorporó y con un movimiento de su varita la cual tenía cerca de ella expresó:

− _Obliviate._


End file.
